This invention relates broadly to devices for aiding in changing oil filters, and particularly to devices for aiding in changing motor-vehicle oil filters.
Persons who change oil either for a business or for their own personal vehicles, often have difficulty quickly removing old oil filters without soiling themselves or their surroundings. In this regard, quite often when oil of a motor vehicle is changed the oil, and an oil filter, or oil filter canister through which the oil has been flowing, are quite hot. Although oil filter canisters can be screwed off with oil-filter wrenches, it is often difficult to move the wrenches into proper positions for quickly removing the filters. Thus, although oil-filter wrenches are often used for initially loosening oil filter canisters, people usually prefer to unscrew the oil filter canisters by hand. If oil-filter wrenches are used for completely unscrewing oil filters, the oil filters can easily fall to the ground when they are released from their mounts, thereby spilling oil in undesired places. Similarly, if oil filters are unscrewed by hand, because they are hot, they not only burn fingers but still often fall when they are released from their mounts.
Although some people wear gloves when they change oil filters, many gloves are cumbersome so that heavy oil filters sometimes slip to the ground when they are released from their mounts, again, spilling oil in inappropriate places. Also, most gloves are permeable to oil so that they allow a person's hands to get soiled when he uses them to change oil.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an oil filter change glove which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, protects users from heat and soilage, and prevents users from inadvertently dropping oil filters when they are released from their mounts.